bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Wants to Play a Song Game
" | image = 199092.jpg | number = Season 1, Episode 14 (#114) | airdate = April 28, 1997 | previous = "The Grow Show" | next = "What Does Blue Want to Make?"}} "Blue Wants to Play a Song Game" is the fourteenth episode of Blue's Clues from the first season. Summary "We play Blue's Clues to figure out which song game Blue wants to play. Along the way, we sing and complete the gestures with Steve and a Sock Monkey and play If You're Happy and You Know It with Tickety Tock. We also determine, through audio and visual elements, which sea creature is dancing to the rhythm of rain, wind and waves." Elements *'Question:' What song game does Blue want to play? *'Clues:' **1. A sun **2. Rain **3. A spider *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' The Itsy Bitsy Spider *'Living room picture:' The beach (skidoo location) Recap Steve plays Blue's Clues to find out what song game Blue wants to play instead of Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes. Steve gets his notebook form Sidetable Drawer and explains one more time to the viewers on how Blue's Clues is played. After that, Steve pretends to be a giant as he looks for the first clue. Steve finds the first clue on the picture of a sun. Steve draws the first clue, a sun, in his notebook. After that, Steve, Blue and Sock Monkey play "Two Little Monkeys On The Bed". Not long after that, Mailbox comes in with a song of his own. It was "If You're Happy and You Know It". After that, Steve reads the letter where a group of kids had a song game of their own. The actions were opening and closing their hands for the Blue's Clues signature move. The next one was Blue barking, the third one is about Tickety Tock telling the time and where Mailbox brings in the mail. After reading the letter, Steve was impressed with those action moves. Tickety's alarm bells sounded. Steve and Blue go into the bedroom. Tickety hums out the tune of "If You're Happy And You Know It", Tickety asks Steve "Did I hear you singing this song?" and Tickety hums out the same tune. Steve tells her that he and Mailbox were singing "If You're Happy and You Know It". Tickety tells Steve "That's my favorite song game". So, Tickety started my stamping her feet and then waving her arms. Steve adds a couple more movements like wiggling the ears, wagging the tail and clapping the hands. Steve heard thunder. And rain started to fall. Steve realized that "rain" was the second clue. He draws it in his notebook. After drawing the second clue. Steve and Blue skidoo into the picture of a beach where they help out Crabs Dance to the Rhythm of the Rain, Octopi Dance to the Rhythm of the Wind and Herons Dance to the Rhythm of the Waves. Then, Steve and the viewers dance to the Rhythm of the Rain, Rhythm of the Wind, and Rhythm of the Waves. After that, Steve finds the third clue on a spider. After drawing the third clue, he skidoos back home with Blue and he sits in the thinking chair to put all the clues together. The clues were a sun, rain and a spider. Steve thought it was "The Sunny Spider That Gets Caught in the Rain Song". But that was not it. The answer was "Itsy Bitsy Spider". Steve, Blue, Sock Monkey, Tickety, Crab, Octopus, Heron, and Spider got together to play the "Itsy Bitsy Spider" song game. After that, Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Characters Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h34m12s60.png|Here it is! Blue's Clues Season 1 Theme Blue's Wants To Play A Song Game.gif EGIzZWVmMTI=_o_pistas-da-blue---qual-a-cano-a-blue-quer-cantar-1-de-3.jpg Strike 2 clue 4.jpg Sun.PNG|Sun 199092.jpg SockMonkey.jpg blues-clues-series-2-episode-1.jpg Late Season 1 Hair.PNG|Steve's late season 1 hair is shown 460395458_640.jpg|Steve that's gross Mailtime Season 1 Blue's Wants To Play A Song Game.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Blue's Wants To Play A Song Game.png Mailtime Season 1 Theme 14.gif Correio Season 1 Blue's Wants To Play A Song Game.png Shigo Correio Geemo (Song Game).gif Cheer Blue's Wants To Play A Song Game.png|Post Time Season 1 Blue Wants To Play A Song Game|link=Mailtime, Blue Wants To Play A Song Game Mailtime Season 1 Theme 14s.gif SQUEAK,_METAL_-_TURNING_Blue's_Clues.jpg hqdefault (8).jpg|If you're happy and you know it wave your flag Short hair.png|Steve's late season 1 hair is shown again Blue's_Clues_Tickety_Tock_and_Steve.jpg 1F3C7BF4-2B82-4DA6-9506-D3414332DB1A.png Lakeshore:).jpg Rain.PNG|Rain EGIzZjJlMTI=_o_pistas-da-blue---qual-a-cano-a-blue-quer-cantar-2-de-3.jpg bc1.jpg QpJONJa.gif tumblr_656b14a1703c6736627c2797c2446fce_a5a2ad6b_500.jpg Spider.jpg Spider.PNG|Spider 9E105D38-3C37-46EE-B4B5-0509D81A199C.png jpgm6.gif tumblr_lzzjncZ0Dl1r7vxcmo1_500.gif eGIzZ2NrMTI=_o_pistas-da-blue---qual-a-cano-a-blue-quer-cantar-3-de-3.jpg Kangaroos.png Watch Episode Trivia *This is the last episode to feature an older version of the Blue's Clues song. *This is actually not the last episode where the bass starts to play before Steve draws the clues. This is actually normal because this happens in several other episodes. *This episode had jazz beats. *The name of this episode is basically the same as Blue Wants to Play a Game. However, Song was added in the title. *"Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!" is the first of two bonus episodes on the DVD Blue's Big Band and the first of two on the video Rhythm and Blue. *This is the last episode with original lyrics. *The only instruments that are left in the next version are the accordion and the piano. *In the Mailtime Segment, Mailbox sings "If You're Happy and You Know It" and waves his flag. **After the video letter, Steve and Tickety played the exact same game. ***This song game is Tickety's favorite. *When Steve tried to put the first two clues together, the second clue (rain) rained on him, so he used his open notebook as an umbrella. *This is the only time Blue wags her tail by having her head offscreen. *Sidetable Drawer was the only character that did not had a song game in this episode because in this episode which is called "Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!" all she said was "Blue's Clues I'm so excited". *In a few scenes, you can see Steve's hair from late Season 1. *Instead of Steve singing the So Long Song in the room where he invites the viewer in, he sings it sitting on the ground with the characters. *After Steve tells the viewer he will clap the pawprint off and when he says "It'll be great!", his voice is not as high. *The format looks a lot like the ones from later episodes such as What Story Does Blue Want to Play?, Magenta Comes Over and Blue's News. *When Steve says "We Just got a letter" you can see Blue right by him. *This is the Season 2 premiere for the UK version. *This is the third episode that Steve was seen with his late season 1 hair. **The other eight were Pretend Time, The Grow Show, What Does Blue Want to Make?, What Story Does Blue Want to Play?, Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme, What Is Blue Afraid Of?, Magenta Comes Over and Blue's News. * In the Portugal version, Duarte seems to be excited and pretends to play the guitar during the wrong answer. * This is the first episode where the So Long Song was sung in a different place in the house. **This also happens in later episodes. *In the Portugal version, Duarte went to the right to get to Sidetable Drawer instead of the left. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where The So Long Song Was Sung In A Different Place In The House Category:Mailtime before 2nd Clue